Arrepentimientos
by LexaLaneLK
Summary: Cuando alguien muere, siempre hay arrepentimientos. Asi de sencillo. Mal sumario, pero buena historia. Leanla. Gracias


**Arrepentimientos**

**Autor:** LexaLaneLK

**Personajes:** Hermione Granger y Ronald Weasley

**Advertencias:** Muerte de personaje.

**Disclaimer:** No soy dueña de nada. Solo de mi laptop.

**AN:** Esta historia no forma parte de mi serie. Pero se me vino a la cabeza, y no pude sacármela. Creo que estamos hablando del séptimo libro aquí, solo que alguien muere, y otra persona tiene arrepentimientos. Aunque la historia es de Ron y Hermione, creo que aplica a cualquiera que haya amado y perdido. Me avisan si les gusta, o si les parece muy Angst. Ni modo, sin más aquí les dejo.

***

Si te digo lo que siento, no te diré todo. Porque lo que siento, es mucho más grande que las palabras.

Si te demuestro lo que siento, no te demostrare todo. Porque lo que siento, es mucho más grande que una caricia.

Si te hago sentir lo que siento, no sentirás todo. Porque lo que siento, es mucho más grande de lo que es posible sentir.

Y por eso no te dije.

Y por eso no te demostré.

Y por eso no te hice sentir.

Por orgullo.

Por grandeza.

Por temor.

Porque ahora que no estás, porque ahora que te vas, porque ahora que te he perdido, me quedo con un vacio.

Porque debí haberte dicho lo importante que eras para mi, que no había otro ser con quien yo soñara más que contigo, que solo una mirada tuya, una sonrisa, una caricia, una pelea, hacia subir mi pulso y me hacía sentir poder.

Como una droga.

Tú eras mi droga.

Te necesitaba para vivir. Te necesito para vivir. Para seguir.

Porque ahora que no estás, el lado de la cama que quería que tú llenaras, quedará vacío.

Porque ahora que no estás, los sueños que contigo quise fueran reales, no lo serán.

Porque ahora que no estás, mi vida, mi alma, mi razón de vivir, ya no tienen sentido.

Porque ahora que no estás.

El mundo se derrumba a mí alrededor, el cielo se hace más pequeño, el aire se agota, el suelo no aguanta, la vida se va.

***

Te veo caer, y corro hacia ti.

Corro por ti.

Escucho gritos, llantos, pero solo alcanzo a reconocer tu nombre. Mis labios susurran tu nombre una y otra vez, mis manos te acercan a mí, y te acarician suavemente, con cuidado, por si acaso te hago más daño.

Pero entonces recuerdo tu voz, diciéndome que el amor no puede hacer daño. Y sé que no te hago daño.

Mi mano acaricia un mechón de tus cabellos, y mis lágrimas limpian tus mejillas. Mi cuerpo te da por primera y por última vez todo mi amor.

Te amo.

Y no te lo pude decir.

Tu cuerpo yace inmóvil ante mí, y aunque afuera el mundo sigue luchando, yo me detengo. Me acuesto junto a ti, y me ubico más cerca, tan cerca, que casi me siento oprimida.

Pero me gusta así.

Me gusta sentirme tuya. Ubico tus brazos, con mucho esfuerzo alrededor mío, como si estuviéramos abrazándonos, y recuesto mi cabeza sobre tu pecho.

La esperanza dentro de mí, cree escuchar tus latidos. O tal vez sea que sin ti, no hay ya sentido.

Las lágrimas caen por mis mejillas hasta tu camisa rasgada por la pelea, quemada por la furia, y mis dedos trazan suavemente, por los orificios que dejan los rasgos, nuestros nombres entrelazados. Sonrío dulcemente, y te imagino haciéndolo también.

Mi otra mano sigue en tus cabellos, y despeja algunos mechones fuera de tu rostro.

Pareces dormir.

Me pregunto si es así como se sentiría estar contigo todas las noches? Abrazada y protegida por ti.

Un suspiro escapa por mis labios. Y siento mi pecho comprimir.

Levanto mi cabeza un poco, y me inclino para besar tu cuello.

Aun estas tibio.

Recorro con mis labios la base de tus hombros, tu pecho, tu cuello, tus mejillas, tu frente, y por ultimo tus labios.

Y entonces un sollozo derrumba mi cuerpo.

Te he perdido.

Mis sueños se van contigo. Mi amor se va.

Te imagino durmiendo junto a mí, imagino despertar junto a ti, imagino haber estado contigo, ser tuya durante una sola noche.

Que no diera por una noche?

Una noche en la cual, estuviera contigo en cuerpo y alma, sin miedos, sin temores, sin importar el mundo.

Solo tú.

Solo demostrarte mi amor. Darte mi amor. Besarte hasta que mis labios enrojezcan. Amarte hasta más no poder. Dormir junto a ti, y no despertar a esta pesadilla.

Porque mi único objetivo, mi única razón por la cual he seguido luchando, eras tú.

Un ruido estrepitoso inunda nuestro lecho.

Lecho digo?

Suelo es.

Pero no importa. Aquí te amo. Aquí nos amamos.

Aquí soy tuya. Aquí eres mío.

Y por esta noche, hasta que amanezca, nada te podrá separar de mí.

Te vuelvo a besar.

¿Tienes frio amor?

Toma mi calor, y juntos estaremos bien. Toma mi vida. Mi alma. Mi cuerpo. Mi ser.

Llévame contigo, porque aquí ya no hay razón para seguir.

¿Y nuestra familia? ¿La que íbamos a tener cuando todo esto acabara?

Todo se va contigo.

Me siento, y te pongo sobre mi regazo, te beso en la frente, y te cuido toda la noche.

Y esa noche, por primera vez, soy tuya.

Te cuido, te amo, te beso.

Como en un futuro yo debía hacerlo.

Como en el pasado debí hacerlo.

Y las estrellas son testigos de mi llanto, de mi pesar, de mi amor.

Y me paso la noche en vela, susurrándote historias al oído, fantasías que debíamos haber realizado, cosas que debimos habernos dicho.

Susurrándote palabras que me salen del corazón.

Soñando contigo.

Y esa noche, no importa nada más. Solo tu cuerpo a lado del mío, tus labios rozando los míos, y nuestros sueños surcando juntos el cielo.

Pero entonces algo pasa, y sonrío.

El mundo podrá seguir girando, pero mi corazón sin ti, ya no está latiendo.

Tal vez en algún lado te vuelva a ver, y podremos hacer, decir, todo lo que no hicimos.

Y sabes que es lo primero que hare?

Te besare y te diré cuanto te amo.

No hacerlo antes fue mi error.


End file.
